bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kyo Ichimaru
I know this page is still a work in progress, but Canon pairings aren't allowed on BFF. Please fix that when you get the chance. Blankslate 13:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Not Manual Style "Getting to it later," is not a valid excuse for making such a poorly constructed article and letting it collect proverbial dust in this site. You have officially 1 week to update this Article up to code or it will be subject to deletion. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Mangetsu, didn't realize you were an admin and had the ability to delete an article. Oh, you don't? Then maybe you should calm down with the attitude and be more encouraging. Northstar1012 15:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) North, he is of Admin capacity as my Vice captain, so please butt out of admin affairs. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 15:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) So pretty much being mean to a user who just posted an article and hasn't even worked on it for long is grounds for being mean and completely unhelpful? That's Admin capacity? Greatly disappointed. Maybe you should, I don't know, help before throwing out such a poor critique. Sorry, but my response was no better than his. Being mean and condescending grants an equal response. Don't care if they're an admin or not. Northstar1012 21:51, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ending this Altercation Alright, since I'm Captain of arguments as well, I'll be stepping in here to settle this matter. Firstly... Mangetsu, using terms such as "poorly constructed article" and "letting it collect proverbial dust" is unnecessary. Completely unnecessary. All you needed to do was put the on the article, and state why the template was placed. That's all you needed to do, and all of that other nonsense makes you look rude in the eyes of the users. As a Lieutenant, you must be an example, and putting down other works by users, even though I agree that this article needs to be corrected completely, it does not justify calling it "poorly constructed". After all, it's not like you were as good as you are now when you first joined, were you? No. Nobody was. Even when I joined several years ago, I was nowhere near as good as I am now. These things take time, and comments like that discourage new users from even trying to improve. In addition, most of your message was already covered by the template's message, making it moot as well. Secondly, I will agree with Nisshou that users should not be interfering with warnings and the like placed by Captains and Lieutenants on this site. Northstar, while I heavily agree with you that Mangetsu's comment was very rude and unnecessary, you should have stated your thoughts toward Mangetsu's rudeness on ''his message wall. Posting it here makes the Admins look bad, and also shows an inner conflict within the wiki between users and Admins, making the Administration look weak, and subsequently, makes these new users extremely unlikely to heed our statements. I will be ending this argument, and any concerns regarding it should be directed to my message wall. Continuing it here will result in a week ban for the user pushing this matter on this talk page. That is all. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 22:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC)